Sang et Noirceur d'Homme
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Le mal règne. C’est un monde brisé, ensanglanté ou violence, crime, sang, sexe font leurs lois. Seulement qui le dirige réellement ? Slash NOTE AUTEUR!
1. Prologue

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

_Titre_ : Sang et Noirceur d'Homme.

_Base_ : Harry Potter. I, II, III, IV, V.

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi mis à part la petite puce, la rédaction, l'histoire.

_Couple_ : C'est quoi mon couple fétiche ? Héhé

_Rating_ : R (A bas le M ! ;-p) Pour sexe (beaucoup et violence, sang…)

_Résumé_ : Le mal règne. C'est un monde brisé, ensanglanté ou violence, crime, sang, sexe font leurs lois. Seulement qui le dirige réellement ? Slash

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash avec grand présence de Mpreg ! Si cela vous dégoûte passez votre chemin. Autre chose. Cette histoire parlera de viole, prostitution, sang… Ne lisez pas si cela vous choque.**

**Ceci est l'histoire d'une guerre qui est loin d'être terminée. (la guerre pas l'histoire!)**

_Note de moi_ :

Je sais ce n'est pas sérieux mais voilà quoi ! De toute façon cette histoire ne sera pas dans mes priorités ! Et comme « Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le sang pur » est presque fini ! (Il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à faire plus un dérivé de la scène lemon !) je me suis dis que… Le premier chapitre de cette histoire est fini et le deuxième en route.

Pour la fin je ne me prononce pas encore. J'hésite entre fin triste/ambigu ou une autre avec une marge d'espoir. Je verrais.

Sinon, comme vous l'avez vu dans le « attention ! » ce ne sera pas une fic à l'eau de rose ! loin de là ! j'avais juste envi de changer de registre et de regarder certaine chose en face !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Moi je l'aime !

Un gros merci à **Crazy Snape** pour son avis et sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Prologue :

Les mines s'étalaient sur des kilomètres. Des kilomètres de boyaux creusés à même le sol. Les ouvriers qui y travaillaient n'étaient que les rebelles qui luttaient encore pour la démocratie. Une chose que les sangs purs au pouvoir ne comprenaient pas.

Ils étaient là à creuser sans savoir pourquoi. Creuser toujours plus. Les sangs purs ne savaient pas non plus pourquoi ils les faisaient creusés ou plutôt, si mais ce n'était pas une raison matérielle. Ils espéraient juste qu'un des longs couloirs s'écroulerait sur les mineurs, les tuants ou du moins les bloquant.

Alors les pauvres suaient pour provoquer leur propre mort. Ils étaient sales. Ils souffraient mais les gardes s'en moquaient. Ils frappaient toujours plus forts à l'aide de leurs fouets. Leurs vies étaient basées la dessus : Le bruit des pioches qui cognent contre la terre dure ou humide, les claquements des lanières des fouets, les cris des gardes, les cris de souffrances, la sueur toujours. Et leur collier aussi. De vrais colliers de chiens qui les privaient de leurs pouvoirs. Des colliers dont le métal froid frottait contre la peau fragile de leurs cous.

Leurs vêtements collaient sur leur peau. Ce n'étaient plus que des guenilles trouées, rapiécées, tachées de la terre qu'ils travaillaient ou de leur propre sang.

Le pire était que tous ignoraient si Voldemort avait succombé.

Les sangs purs avaient pris le pouvoir à la fin de l'année 1998, Lucius à leur tête. Celui-ci était à présent mort et s'était son fils Draco qui dirigeait le pays. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans que cela durait. Beaucoup de résistants étaient morts.

Pour en cités quelques uns : Luna Lovegood, Denis Crivey, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Artur et Molly Weasley, Ginny Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Tonk, Dumbeldore, Remus, MacGonagal, Severus Snape, Pansy Londubat, Fred Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Olivier Dubois… Et la liste se prolongeait encore, comme interminable. Ils n'étaient plus que des noms dans un registre qui les nommaient : Morts de la rébellion.

Comme au temps du moyen-âge chaque seigneur possédait ses terres, ses esclaves et les faisaient travailler comme des bêtes.

Ils vivaient des vies royales. Ils violaient, volaient, tuaient sans craindre la justice. Justice inexistante pour ce genres de crimes qu'elle jugeait normal. Certains réquisitionnaient les enfants de leurs gens et les vendaient ou les gardaient pour en faire leurs animaux sexuels.

Tout n'étais plus que sang, sexe.

Pourtant ce jour là dans la mine il y avait comme un rayon de soleil. Une fleur de lys parmi les orties.

Une petite fille toute rousse à la peau d'ivoire, salie par la terre noir et rouge, qui courait pieds nus dans les entrailles des couloirs, son rire clair s'élevant tel un chant d'oiseaux au matin du monde. Ses longues mèches de braises dansaient dans son dos, suivant le rythme de sa course. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu et faisaient rêver les mineurs. C'était un bleu qui leurs faisaient pensé au ciel limpide et clair des journées d'été. Mais pour eux ces journées n'étaient plus que de vague souvenir. Le ciel, quand ils sortaient de la mine, était pour eux rouges du sang qui avait coulé et qui coulait encore.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 9 ans.

Toute innocente et toute frêle.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait était la présence du maître des lieux. Il se cachait derrière un large capuchon noir et suivait les mouvements de la fillette avec un étonnement non feint, se demandant le pourquoi de la présence d'une si jeune enfant dans un tel endroit.

De plus il n'avait pas été prévenu de l'existence d'une enfant de cet âge sur ces terres.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

C'est alors qu'un garde énorme, caricature parfaite d'un tonneau de vin, l'air vicieux, la figure rouge, et les yeux fixés sur l'enfant tel une limace qui glisse lentement le long d'une fleur, laissant sa bave derrière lui, la stoppa dans sa course. Il la pris dans ses bras, caricature parfaite d'un tonneau de vin, et commença à l'embrasser de force sur la joue.

« Alors ma toute belle, tu viens avec tonton Callum. Tu vas voir je vais te faire connaître un monde que tu n'imaginais même pas. »

La gosse se mit à se débattre comme une furie, criant, mordant, hurlant. Les ouvriers bouillaient de colères mais n'osaient pas agir sachant qu'un tel geste –irraisonnable- serait aussi fatal à leur vie qu'à celle de la fillette. Un homme en retenait même un autre à la chevelure rousse et au visage crispé de colère.

Le garde commença à s'énerver. Il allait resserrer la pression de ses bras sur le corps maigre de l'enfant lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de pied bien placé. Il la lâcha de douleur.

La petit fille roula à terre. Un autre garde s'apprêtait à la frappée à l'aide de son fouet pour venger son collègue quand un homme saisit la lanière de cuir en pleins milieu de sa course.

« On ne touche pas à ma fille. »

Le maître des lieux se raidi en reconnaissant l'homme.

À Suivre…

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Sadique moi ? Nan ! héhé ! La suite pas avant deux semaine vu que je n'aurais pas le net durant ce lapse de temps ! VIVE LA BRETAGNE ! Et les vacances accessoirement ! héhé ! 

J'espère que cela vous a plus quand même ! Je sais c'est court !

Un petit commentaire ?

Zoo.


	2. Chapitre I

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

_Titre_ : Sang et Noirceur d'Homme.

_Base_ : Harry Potter. I, II, III, IV, V.

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi mis à part la petite puce, la rédaction, l'histoire.

_Couple_ : C'est quoi mon couple fétiche ? Héhé

_Rating_ : R (A bas le M ! ;-p) Pour sexe (beaucoup et violence, sang…)

_Résumé_ : Le mal règne. C'est un monde brisé, ensanglanté ou violence, crime, sang, sexe font leurs lois. Seulement qui le dirige réellement ? Slash

Note de moi :

Voilà déjà la suite ! à peine rentrée je vous la poste ! Je m'épate moi-même ! Pas de RARs puisque je viens de rentrer mais je suis réellement ravie que cete histoire vous plaise! Elle me tient énormément à coeure! Merci!

Bonne lecture!

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas vif dans l'aile Est de son château. Ses larges vêtements tournoyaient autour de lui alors que sa longue chevelure blanche, coiffé en catogan, suivait le rythme de sa course.

Il était devenu le maître du pays. Après la mort plutôt mystérieuse de son père il avait gardé le pouvoir de sa famille en place grâce à des stratégies élaborées et souvent sanglantes. Il était devenu l'homme le plus craint du Royaume. Tout le monde en avait peur et le respectait. Mais c'était un respect qu'il possédait à cause de son pouvoir, de sa force magique et de sa dureté.

On voyait sur ses traits la fermeté de son être. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque folle par moment. Il avait hérité de l'amour du sang que possédait la famille Black. Un amour dur à réfréner.

Après avoir traversé des dédalles de couloirs sombres, tapissés de vert et décorés de tableaux familiaux, il arriva devant une porte de chêne noir d'une taille impressionnante. Il la poussa sans difficulté après avoir levé les sorts qui la bloquaient.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était sombre. Les volets des grandes fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouverts malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi et aucune bougie ne se consumaient. Il y avait aussi une odeur désagréable qui régnait. Une odeur d'urine.

Le blond poussa un soupir résigné.

Dans un coin de la pièce, accroupi, se blottissait une petite silhouette. Ses épaules frêles tremblotaient de peur. On pouvait entendre sa respiration irrégulière brisant le silence presque pesant de la pièce.

Draco haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de l'ombre qui se resserra contre l'angle dans lequel elle s'était cachée, comme pour se protéger. Il arriva à sa hauteur et se baissa. Il posa ensuite une de ses mains longues, fines et glaciales sur la tête de ce qui semblait être un enfant. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de terreur et laissa échapper un hoquettement.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper, tu sais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon mais je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants, surtout si c'est pour les punir d'avoir mouillé leurs lits. »

L'enfant se détendit quelque peu après ses paroles mais ne releva pas la tête.

Draco, lui, le fixait de ses yeux inexpressifs. Il le détaillait avec curiosité. Il l'avait déjà vu avant. Cela faisait quand même près d'un mois qu'il vivait dans le manoir mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas les fois précédentes. Cette fois il en était sûr.

Cela avait pris trois semaines pour en avoir la confirmation. Les recherches avaient été lentes et minutieuses mais au finale ; fructueuses.

La petite forme bougea mal à l'aise. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis il franchit le pas.

« Je veux Papa. »

Cela avait été dit d'une toute petite voix tremblante, timide, presque aussi fragile que du cristal.

Après avoir dit ses mots l'enfant s'était resserré sur lui-même, réaction logique d'un enfant qui se prépare à être frappé.

Draco connaissait bien cet instinct, souvent petit il avait répété ce geste d'auto défense, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi avait-il si peur de lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne te frapperai pas. Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur de moi ? »

Sa voix avait presque été douce. Elle avait perdu pendant un instant sa froideur et sa sècheresse.

Il savait. Il en était sûr.

L'enfant releva légèrement la tête et Malfoy pu alors voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus à présent voilé par un voile opaque qu'avait formé la peur et l'absence. Absence de ce père réclamé mainte et mainte fois par cette petite voix fragile. Absence in comblé par le refus, toujours, de cette présence auprès d'elle.

« C'est tonton qui m'a toujours dis que le seigneur était méchant. Qu'il se croyait maître du monde et qu'il frappait tout ceux qui le dérangeait. »

Un renflement dédaigneux se fit entendre. Le blond abhorrait un rictus méprisant.

« Je suppose que par Tonton tu désigne Ronald Weasley. »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit hochement de tête qui fit retomber sur le visage pâle de l'enfant quelques mèches de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Doucement Draco les écarta. Il eut un début de sourire quand il vit les joues pâles, le nez mutin, la bouche fine et les deux yeux bleu de la petite fille.

« Tu est bien plus jolie sans cheveux qui te bar le visage. »

La petite fille le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle savait juste que c'était le plus puissant seigneur du royaume. Que c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on l'arrache à son père. Et enfin que c'était peut être lui qui était son deuxième géniteur.

Non, ça elle en était sûr. Son papa lui avait dit que son deuxième père était Draco Malfoy. Il ne lui avait jamais caché, il n'en avait pas honte.

« Je vais le revoir quand papa ? »

Toujours cette question qui revenait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait réellement. Revoir son père. Son père chéri et adoré qui avait tant fait pour elle. Ce père aimant et doux qui faisait tout pour rendre ses jours plus bleu. Ce père qui avait toujours été là et qui depuis un mois lui était interdit de voir.

Draco eut un soupir encore. Son père toujours son père. Il savait que cela était normal, logique. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été là. Il ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Et elle arrivait comme ça tout d'un coup, comme venu de nulle part. Avec LUI qu'il avait cherché si longtemps, pendant près de huit ans.

Sa fille. Leur fille.

Cette enfant au physique si fragile, aux cheveux rougeoyant, à la peau si pâle et aux yeux si purs. Cette petite fille qu'il avait nommée Gaëlle. Cette enfant qui maintenant avait sept ans.

« Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ Vous êtes mon deuxième papa. »

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux sans ressentir aucune peur ni surprise, il y avait juste de la curiosité.

« Oui je suis ton père. J'en ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui.

_-_ Pourquoi demander une confirmation alors que vous le saviez ? »

Innocence parfaite. Exactement comme il l'avait élevé.

« Parce que je demande toujours une confirmation. Nous vivons dans une époque où il faut avoir des preuves. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer, encore.

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Flash Back :

« On ne touche pas à ma fille. »

Le garde poussa un grognement digne d'un ours. Il essaya d'arracher la lanière de son fouet de la poigne de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, le visage creusé, les vêtements sales, collant contre son torse aux abdominaux abîmés, mais une dernière lueur brillante dans ses yeux morts.

Le maître savait que l'homme souffrait. Le frottement du cuir contre la paume de sa main devait le brûler mais il voyait aussi sur ce visage fatigué une expression de détermination indestructible.

La petite fille s'était relevée entre temps et elle était allée se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme roux qui se chargeait à présent de la rassurer.

Le garde lui avait récupéré son fouet et le faisait claquer dans les airs dans un bruit sinistre, alors que le mineur avait la main en sang. L'autre garde nommé Callum s'était remis du coup que l'enfant lui avait porté et se tenait aux côtés de son collègue, un sourire mauvais collé sur ses lèvres épaisses.

« Tu va payer chien ! Aurais-tu oublié ta place ? Tu n'es qu'un détritus ! Un chien qui n'est ici que pour provoquer sa propre mort. Tu vas payer pour ta fille aussi. Il me semble que tu as déjà fais la putain pour l'un d'entre nous. Que dirais-tu de recommencer devant tous tes « copains » ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avait le choix de toute façon. »

L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Son visage n'avait même pas tiqué sous les insultes ou les menaces. Il était resté de marbre, comme spectateur de la scène.

Le deuxième balourd s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête à l'aide du manche de son arme. Il eu un sourire mauvais. D'un coup ses lèvres sèches et dures s'écrasèrent sur celle encore pleine du prisonnier.

Le maître tressaillit de dégoût. Ce rustre, cette barrique, osait le toucher LUI. Il le salissait de ses lèvres indélicates et de ses mains moites. De quel droit le touchait-il ?

Ce fut un coup de fouet violent qui le sortit de ses pensées. Un coup qui avait claqué contre le dos du prisonnier dont l'on pouvait compter plus de la moitié de ses vertèbres. Un autre suivit presque immédiatement. Plus fort, plus sec, plus claquant.

Mais l'homme ne broncha pas. Le seigneur ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse. Il l'avait déjà vu resté impassible sous un doloris. Mais ses coups le rendaient malade. Ils le frappaient LUI. De quel DROIT ? De quel droit le marquait-il ainsi lui qui ne craignait que la torture psychologique ?

Les seuls cris qui se répercutaient contre les parois meublent ou dures du couloir de terre appartenait à l'enfant de l'homme qui se débattait pour sortir de l'étreinte du roux.

Le claquement de la lanière sur le dos de l'homme déchirait la loque qui servait de chemise à celui-ci et marquait sa peau brillante de sueur salie par la terre, taché de sang.

Alors, ne pouvant en supporter plus, le blond envoya le bourreau contre l'une des parois de la mine d'un geste violent de la main. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa victime.

Callum se mit à travers son chemin.

« Qui es-tu mon gaillard ? Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de toucher un garde ? »

Ce fut une voix froide qui lui répondit. Une voix dénudée de sentiments. Une voix presque inhumaine. Une voix qui fit relever la tête du prisonnier.

« Je sais ce qu'il en coûte à un garde de s'adresser ainsi à son maître. »

Il enleva alors la capuche de sa cape, laissant apparaître aux yeux de toute sa longue chevelure blanche, sa peau transparente et ses yeux de métal.

S'yeux qui se confrontèrent instantanément à leurs jumeaux d'émeraudes.

Fin du Flash Back.

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Les draps de Gaëlle avaient été changés et la petite fille autorisée à jouer dans le jardin sous surveillance des elfes de maison. Cela ne lui avait pas donné le sourire. Elle avait juste remercié Monsieur le Maître poliment, comme lui avait apprit son père.

Draco n'avait pas repris l'enfant. Il avait juste froncé les sourcils. Gaëlle avait tremblé à ce mouvement. Alors le blond n'avait pas imposé sa présence plus longtemps. Il savait que pour avoir la confiance d'une personne telle que ça fille le temps était le seul maître.

Il sortit du manoir et il descendit les marches qui, dans le sens inverse menaient au perron. Il se retourna pour regarder cette petite fille rousse courir dans le grand parc de sa propriété, s'émerveiller sur différentes plantes, rouler dans l'herbe et grimper aux arbres.

Il s'agissait sûrement d'une grande première fois pour elle. Les enfants de mineurs n'étaient pas gâtés. Ils vivaient dans la peur, la faim, la soif et la douleur aussi.

Leurs habitations étaient insalubres et la porte des médecins leur était fermé.

Les Sang pur avaient trop peur qu'ils reprennent des forces et ainsi reprennent leur combat pour la liberté. Ils étaient dangereux et tous le savaient.

Les colliers qu'ils portaient avaient été conçus spécialement pour eux. Un an de recherche qui avait aboutit à l'une des pires « armes » que possédait le pouvoir.

Ces colliers emprisonnaient toute la magie de l'être humain dans le métal qui les composaient. Un mélange de cuivre, de soude et d'argent lier avec des sorts complexes et anciens.

La douleur ressentit lors de la « pose » était quasi inhumaine. Ils étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre séparé d'une partie de leur âme. Certains devenaient fous, d'autres se tuaient pour abréger leur souffrance et les plus résistants -puissant- survivaient alors que la souffrance se faisait jour en jour plus forte puis finissait par disparaître d'un coup.

Draco se félicitait souvent de l'invention de ces colliers. Il leur devait une grande partie de sa réussite puisque c'était lui qui avait financé leur élaboration. Il se réjouissait aussi de leur fonctionnement. Grâce à cette « arme » nombreux rebelles avaient été stoppés.

Pourtant Draco eut une sorte de nausée quand il imagina ce collier de chien serrer _cette_ gorge, meurtrir _cette_ peau fragile.

Il monta dans son coche d'une vive impulsion et il donna ses directives au conducteur.

« Mines Malfoy. Le centre d'internement. »

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Flash Back.

(Environ un mois avant.)

C'était la fin de la journée. Les mineurs étaient éreintés. Tous leurs membres étaient endoloris. Ils leur auraient fallu une pommade revigorante avec une boisson fraîche mais cela n'était pas possible.

Le ciel était rouge du couché de soleil qu'il accueillait ce soir encore.

Gaëlle qui avait attendue bien sagement dehors, s'était jetée dans les bras de son père dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il la faisait voler à présent, écoutant ses rires avec une délectation sans fin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent. Des hommes de la garde rouge. La garde attachée à Malfoy. La garde la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse.

D'un sort ils séparèrent le père et la fille. Puis ils se chargèrent de l'homme. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces, une lueur démente au fond des yeux.

Malfoy apparu et pris dans ses bras la petit fille qui pleurait. Elle se mit à le frapper violemment, hurlant « papa » avec désespoir. Mais rien n'y fit. Le blond ne la lâcha pas. On ne la rendit pas à son père.

Alors que le maître s'éloignait, portant Gaëlle contre lui, son père se mit à crier d'une voix cassée, brisée par les années qu'il avait traversées.

« N'oublie jamais l'éducation que je t'ai donné Gaëlle. Quoi qu'il se passe tu seras toujours ma fille ! Ne l'oublie jamais. »

À ces paroles Draco s'était retourné et l'avait fixé dans les yeux.

« Elle ne recevra pas une éducation différente de celle que tu lui as donnée. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

Fin du Flash Back.

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

« Vous êtes arrivé Monseigneur.

_-_ Je le vois bien, répliqua sèchement Malfoy en descendant de son coche. »

Il épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste négligé puis s'avança vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un bloque de béton aux fenêtres minuscules, munis de barreaux. Gravé juste au-dessus de la porte, à même la pierre se trouvait : Centre d'internement des mines. Ce n'était pas là un asile mais bien une sorte de prison.

Draco attendait à présent dans l'accueil de l'édifice. C'était un endroit dénué de toute décoration. Les murs étaient nus, idem pour le sol. Il y avait là une sorte de comptoir où une jeune fille travaillait.

En la voyant Draco eut un sourire méprisant. D'un pas vif, il rejoint son comptoir. Il s'y adossa ensuite dans une pose nonchalante.

« Alors Brown ? Contente de ton travail. »

Le ton n'aurait pas pu être plus méprisant.

La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête.

« Parfaitement Malfoy. Encore plus si tu m'épargnais ta présence mais il ne faut pas trop en demander n'est-ce pas ? Surtout en ce moment. »

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« Tu apprends vite, dommage que ta petite amie ne l'aie pas appris plutôt. »

L'ancienne Griffondor leva alors la tête, plongeant un regard vide dans les yeux fous de son maître.

« Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout et vaillamment. Ne salis pas sa mémoire Malfoy ou je n'hésiterais pas à me rebeller, quitte à me faire tuer. La mort n'est que la dernière action de notre vie. Je n'aurais rien à regretter tu sais. Ma vie m'importe peu. Prend Garde Malfoy, d'autre le comprendrons aussi. Plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

Un sourire malade prit naissance sur les lèvres pâles et fines du blond. Il se pencha de façon à ce que sa bouche soit au même niveau que l'oreille de Lavande.

« Je les écraserais tous jusqu'au dernier avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre. Vous allez tous mourir comme des chiens que vous êtes. »

Le regard de Brown ne changea pas, il resta toujours aussi vide mais un rictus de plaisir apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Cela te prendra de court Malfoy. Et ça ne viendra pas de là où tu l'aurais cru. »

Draco eut un petit sifflement moqueur et se redressa.

« Possible. J'adore les surprises. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons, se dirigeant vers un couloir sombre.

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Un garde ouvrit une porte fermement bloquée par divers sorts. Il laissa passer son maître dans la cellule minuscule. Celui-ci fut ébahi par ce qu'il vit.

Il aurait cru que le prisonnier se jetterait sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux, puis le dépecer ensuite, mais celui-ci était terré dans un coin de sa cellule, comme sa fille précédemment dans sa chambre, le visage et les yeux vides.

Il leva les yeux vers son visiteur et lui murmura de sa voix cassée :

« Rends-moi ma fille Draco, rends-moi ma fille. »

Malfoy eut un sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas montré si familier avec lui et les yeux qui le regardaient à ce moment étaient trop vide pour appartenir à l'homme qu'il avait connu. Il se reprit pour- tant et répondit d'une voix adoucit.

« Pas encore Harry. Pas encore. »

à suivre…

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous à plus ! La suite pour bientôt j'espère vu que le prochain chapitre est écrit !

Un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont laissez un mots ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, je ne devrais pas être sur l'ordi ! Donc un MERCI réel !

Un petit commentaire ?

Zoo.


	3. Chapitre II

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

_Titre_ : Sang et Noirceur d'Homme.

_Base_ : Harry Potter. I, II, III, IV, V.

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi mis à part la petite puce, la rédaction, l'histoire.

_Couple_ : C'est quoi mon couple fétiche ? Héhé

_Rating_ : R (A bas le M ! ;-p) Pour sexe (beaucoup et violence, sang…)

_Résumé_ : Le mal règne. C'est un monde brisé, ensanglanté ou violence, crime, sang, sexe font leurs lois. Seulement qui le dirige réellement ? Slash

_Note de moi !_ :

Voilà la suite tant attendue ! (Comment ça je me fais des films ? Mais pas du tout ! Je vous boude na :p)

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Le ciel rougeoyait. Il était comme incandescent. C'était un mélange de feu et de braise.

L'air était brûlant. On voyait des vapeurs s'élever dans les airs. La terre était rouge aussi. On aurait put se croire dans le sud.

On était pourtant en Angleterre.

Une Angleterre qui avait considérablement régressé. Une Angleterre pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Une Angleterre du mal.

C'était sur cette Angleterre là que le soleil se couchait cette fois encore, mais cette fois-ci une ombre noire encapuchonnée faisait une ombre chinoise sur le ciel. Elle se dirigeait rapidement vers un village de « Paysan ». Un village où les maisons reposaient à même la boue, où l'eau courante était précaire et la magie restreinte.

Les rues étaient sales des eaux usées. La chaleur emportait avec elles les effluves nauséabondes. Ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus invivable. Pourtant on trouvait des enfants jouer dans les rues, des adultes discuter entre eux comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement tout avait changé. Plus rien n'était comme avant. L'ombre s'arrêta un instant pour regarder deux petits enfants.

Deux petits garçons de moins de trois ans pataugeaient dans la boue du caniveau central. Ils étaient malingres, la peau sale, tendue, les cheveux pratiquement rasés à cause des poux qu'ils auraient pu attraper.

L'ombre passa près d'eux et avec un soupire, leur caressa la tête. Ils se retournèrent, surpris de cette attention. Doucement elle glissa dans leurs petites mains sale un gallion. Elle se retourna ensuite pour ne plus se détourner de sa route.

Elle passa par les rues les plus sombres et les plus escarpées. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle avait marché deux bonnes heures, rencontrant de temps en temps des « paysans ». Aucuns d'eux ne l'avaient arrêtée, aucuns d'eux ne l'avaient hélée comme si tous savaient, comme si tous étaient au courant du pourquoi de sa présence. Si elle aurait pu paraître hostile, elle leur paraissait à eux amicale, elle avait un coté providence.

Elle toqua à la porte de bois d'une maison basse. Un loquet de fer grinça et la porte s'entrouvris.

« Vous êtes ?

_-_ L'ombre.

_-_ Ahhh ce nom code ! Grogna la voix. Entrer. »

L'ombre se faufila alors à l'intérieure. Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce meublée d'une table et trois chaises, aux murs de chaux et au sol de terre.

« Il vous attend là-bas, dit une jeune femme au ventre arrondie et aux traits tirés, je vous y conduis. »

L'ombre hocha la tête et suivis la femme. Celle-ci passa une porte qui se confondait dans le mur du fond. Elle la tient pour l'ombre. Elles marchèrent ensuite dans des boyaux de couloires sombres et humides. Ceux-ci semblaient s'enfoncer dans la terre.

Elles cheminèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant de se retrouver dans une autre petite pièce sombre au plafond bas et aux murs de terre.

La femme se tourna vers l'ombre et la regarda de ses deux yeux fatigués.

« Il est derrière la porte du fond. »

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux bleus délavés.

« Vous nous sortirez de là n'est ce pas ? Vous nous sortirez de là ? »

Derrière son capuchon, l'ombre sourit. La femme ne pue le voir mais c'était un sourire triste et doux.

« Je l'ai déjà promis à quelqu'un mais je vous le promets à vous aussi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'Angleterre redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. »

La voix était douce mais elle avait quelque chose de cassé, comme si elle avait été brisée. Il y avait aussi autre chose, une intonation de détermination qui donnait toute sa tonalité à cette voix.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, clairement reconnaissante.

« Je vous laisse, il ne faut pas que je me fatigue trop. »

L'ombre sourit encore sans qu'elle ne le voie, d'un sourire sincère cette fois.

« Faites bien attention à vous et à votre enfant. La vie continue malgré tout. C'est pour lui que je suis là ce soir. »

La future maman lui fit un sourire éclatant et la remercia sincèrement. Elle partit ensuite, laissant seule l'ombre dans la petite salle à peine éclairée de torche.

Elle soupira, regarda un instant la femme s'en retourner puis se tourna vers la petite porte du fond qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier cou d'œil.

Elle s'avança vers elle et la poussa doucement.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une autre petite salle, éclairée d'une seule bougie. Un homme se tenait derrière le bureau, seul meuble -avec deux chaises- qui si trouvait. Il écrivait, pratiquement allongé sur sa feuille.

L'ombre émit un toussotement. L'homme suspendit sa plume, releva lentement la tête et planta son regard marron dans celui caché de l'ombre.

« Vous êtes à l'heure, dit-il d'un ton lent, mesuré.

_- _C'est dans mon intérêt, se contenta de répliquer l'ombre, s'asseyant sur la chaise libre.

_-_ Vous avez des nouvelles ?

_-_ Je ne serais pas là sinon, Colin.

_-_ Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, ni par mon nom de famille, siffla le blond. Vous savez parfaitement que je devrais être mineur. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois continuer le travaille de mon frère et des autres. Nous, nous sommes trop battu pour abandonner maintenant. »

L'ombre eu un mouvement agacé de la main.

« Je sais tout cela. J'en faisais déjà partie. Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus important. Mais j'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse. Je l'ai aussi promis à ta femme, je lui devais bien.

_-_ Alors, ces nouvelles ?

_-_ Si je te disais Harry tu me répondrais ? »

L'ancien Griffondor fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où l'ombre voulait en venir.

« Potter … ? »

L'ombre leva les yeux au ciel.

« Colin, un peu de sérieux, grogna t-elle.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas. Vous savez bien que Harry est mineur.

_-_ Colin on se connaît depuis ta première année à Poudlard, tutoie-moi !

_-_ On parlait de Harry !

_- _Moi quand je te dis Harry je pense espoir, coupa l'Ombre, la voix vibrante.

Le blond se redressa encore sur sa chaise, totalement à l'écoute.

« Harry a été transféré au manoir Malfoy. »

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Le soleil était couché depuis deux heures. Dans le grand salon du manoir un feu craquait. Il lançait ses gerbes rouges et orangées dans l'âtre gigantesque. Il projetait aussi une lumière vive dans la pièce rendant l'ombre de Draco, calé dans un fauteuil de velours vert, un verre de fine à la main, sinistre et longétive.

Il fixait la danse envoûtante des flammes, les yeux vides, la tête remplis.

Gaëlle dormait dans sa petite chambre de l'aile Est. Il ne lui avait pas dit encore pour la présence de son père dans la résidence.

Harry avait été installé dans son aile. L'aile Ouest. Il lui avait donné un appartement de trois pièces. Il était affaiblit autant physiquement que mentalement. Sa fille était tout pour lui, il n'avait cessé de la réclamer. Dès qu'il avait été mené dans sa chambre, il s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était endormi pratiquement instantanément.

Le blond était resté à ses côtés un long moment. Il l'avait observé, avait remarqué sa maigreur, quelques bleus, ses cernes aussi. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser sa chevelure folle. Elle n'était plus douce au touché mais sèche.

Il avait aussi frôlé du bout des doigts son collier de chien. Cela avait provoqué un sursaut chez le blond. C'était froid et dur. Il s'était promis de lui enlever dès son réveil.

Il était parti ensuite, allant souhaiter la bonne nuit à sa fille.

Elle l'avait embrassé sans rechigner, réclamant son père, encore.

Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il voulait lui rendre un père en meilleure santé. Un père « libre », sans collier. Un père qui ressemblait au Harry que lui avait connu.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte d'entré claqua violemment.

Le blond soupira. Il allait devoir supporter la tornade qu'il se préparait. Tornade, qui en l'occurrence, était sa femme.

Femme qui entrait à présent en grand fracas dans le salon où lui-même se trouvait.

Il se retourna deux secondes pour voir une jeune asiatique folle de rage, la chevelure ébouriffé par sa course, les traits tirés par la rage qui l'habitait. Il retourna ensuite à sa contemplation du feu. La jeune fille elle se planta devant lui, obstruant son champ de vision. Il soupira encore, sachant que la confrontation était inévitable.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_-_ Bonjour chérie ! Comment vas-tu depuis voyons… trois mois ? Richard va bien ? Demanda avec sarcasme le blond, avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

_-_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Cria encore sa femme avec rage.

_-_ On dit : C'est vrai ce que les gens racontent chéri ?

_- _Tu vas répondre oui ! »

Draco lança un regard vide à sa femme. Il retourna ensuite à sa contemplation de l'âtre qui se consumait doucement.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Cho ? Que non c'est juste des ragots de salon ? Tu sais que cette situation est pitoyable ? Cela fait six ans que nous sommes mariés et cinq que tu couches avec tous mes seconds. Et là tu reviens à la maison juste pour piqué ta crise de femme trompée ? Mais tu pouvais rester là où tu étais ! Personne n'à besoin de toi ici ! Moi moins que qui conque ! Je te rappelle comme ça, en passant, qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu arrive à comprendre ça Cho ? Je ne peux aimer personne ! Surtout pas toi. Tu n'es qu'une petite intrigante arriviste. Il n'y à que lui pour moi. Que lui qui pousse mon intérêt, que lui qui m'obsède. Il a toujours été mon centre du monde, même à onze ans. Je l'ai fait rechercher dès que j'ai été mis au courant de sa disparition. Il fait partie de moi Cho. Ça a toujours été le cas. »

Elle le regardait les yeux ronds, puis la rage reprit le dessus.

« Tu es le chef du pays, le chef des sangs purs, tu ne peux pas héberger Harry Potter. Il est le symbole de la rébellion. Tu ne peux pas l'héberger. Tu te rends comptes ce que cela va provoquer au sein du pouvoir ? Tu risque une mutinerie, tu risque ta place de chef. »

Il la regarda avec haine. Il se leva ensuite violemment et alla s'adosser à la cheminée. Il sortit de sa poche un étui de cigarette en argent, en prit une et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet en forme de dragon. Il tira vivement dessus pour rejeter pratiquement immédiatement la fumée âpre et épaisse qu'il avait inhalé.

« Sangs purs hein ! Le pouvoir n'est pas Sang Pur ! Il est plein d'arriviste au sang mêlé qui se sont fait une place au soleil en collaborant. La plus part de tous petits copains le sont. De plus il suffit que je leur dise que je garde Potter près de moi pour mieux le surveiller pour qu'ils me mangent dans les mains. Et puis que m'importe le pouvoir ! Cela fait plus de sept ans que je le cherche, je l'ai enfin retrouvé, ce n'est pas une bande d'intrigant qui va me l'enlever. Il est à moi.

_-_ Si tu le laisse habiter ici, c'est contre moi que tu devra te battre, hurla alors la jeune asiatique. »

Draco éclata d'un rire faux et dur. Il saisit son verre, qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de la cheminée, pris une longue gorgée, fixa sa femme dans les yeux, puis pointa un doigt sur, de la main qui tenait son verre.

« Toi ? Et tu crois qu'ils vont te suivre ? Tu n'es rien sans moi. Rien Cho, rien. Il suffit que je leur dise que je garde Potter à mes côtés comme symbole de la défaite des rebelles. Bella serra parfaitement d'accord avec cela. »

L'ancienne Serdaigle piqua une crise, elle jeta un sort incandescent sur un des tableaux qui décorait les murs de la pièce, brisa un vase de porcelaine chinoise qui trônait sur une sellette et envoya la bouteille de cognac se briser sur un des murs.

Le regard de son mari resta indifférent. D'un geste de la main il stoppa le feu, restaura le tableau, répara le vase et remis sur pied la bouteille ronde pleine de son liquide brûlant.

« Tu t'es calmé ? »

Cho poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Draco. Elle essaya de le frapper de ses poings ou de le griffer à l'aide de ses ongles taillés en griffes. Le blond saisit ses poignets et les serras entre l'une de ses mains. L'Asiatique planta ses yeux dans ceux vide de son mari et lui cracha dessus. De sa main libre, il essuya du revers la lie, que la jeune femme lui avait crachée à la figure et qui coulait le long de son menton pointu.

Il la jeta ensuite violemment à terre et plaça son pied droit sur sa gorge. Il appuya doucement dessus. Un sourire fou apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la voyait commencer à suffoquer.

« Qu'est ce que ça fais de savoir que tu pourrais mourir là, tout de suite ? Tu es morte de peur n'est pas ? Tu te pisse dessus. Moi cela me remplit de joie. Je sens l'adrénaline qui monte. Je pourrais jouir de te voire comme ça. C'est moi qui te tuerais Cho, je t'en fais le serment. »

Il attendit que l'information soit bien digérée avant de retirer son pied.

La jeune femme mis un certain temps avant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Le blond s'était à nouveau installé dans son fauteuil et contemplait le feu mourant. Il claqua des doigts. Deux elfes de maisons arrivèrent une seconde plus tard en deux pof parfaitement synchronisés.

Ils étaient tous deux vêtu de torchons frappés aux insignes de la famille Malfoy. Un serpent et une rose noir entourant un poignard.

Ils ravivèrent le feu sans un mot. S'agenouillèrent devant leur maître puis partir comme ils étaient venus.

Cho se massait la gorge. Elle sentait encore la pression de la botte de son mari sur son cou délicat.

« Il faut que tu te fasses soigner ! »

Draco eu un sourire en coin.

« Comme tout les gens de ma famille. La consanguinité sûrement. »

Une bûche craqua, Cho haussa les épaules.

Un autre craquement se fit entendre. Plus grave, plus marqué. Il venait de derrière la porte. Quelqu'un avait marché sur une latte de parquet grinçante. Draco se leva vivement, Cho avait arrêté tout mouvement.

En quelques enjambés puissante le blond arriva à la porte imposante. Il l'ouvrit à la volé. Derrière il retrouva une petite silhouette tremblante portant une robe blanche, légère et vaporeuse.

« Gaëlle ! Tu devrais être couchée. »

La voix avait été douce. Cela fit sursauter sa femme. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi à quelqu'un.

La petite fille entra dans la salle regardant, les yeux grand ouverts, les décorations et boiseries fines. Ses yeux si bleus se posèrent enfin sur Cho. Elle eu un petit sursaut et une lueur de déception passa dans ses bille de ciel d'été.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levée Gaëlle ? Tu as eu peur. »

La petite fille hocha vivement de la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux de feu.

« Nan, j'ai entendu de bruit. Je suis venu voir si c'était papa qui venait me chercher. »

Le blond soupira et pris doucement sa fille dans ses bras. Cho paru scandalisée.

« Qui est cette gosse ? »

Le ciel éclata enfin. Un éclaire magnifique zébra le ciel noir d'encre puis, rapidement un coup de tonner formidable se fit entendre. Gaëlle sursauta et enfouie sa tête dans le cou de son deuxième père, affolée. Draco fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il caressa doucement le dos de sa fille.

Il se retourna ensuite vers sa femme.

« On dit enfant. Et elle est ma fille. Gaëlle je te présente ma femme Cho. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à la supporter. Et c'est elle qui t'as réveillée en faisant un bouquant à réveiller un troupeau d'éléphant. »

Il avait toujours se fameux sourire en coin. Cho elle ne semblait pas en état de rire.

« En plus de ramener ce… ce… ce cloporte à la maison tu me fais un enfant derrière le dos. Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

« Parce que tu te crois blanche comme neige ? Et je ne t'ai pas fait d'enfant derrière le dos. Gaëlle est née que nous n'étions même pas fiancés ! »

Cho bouillait de rage.

« Tu ose ramener ici ta bâtarde ici ! Tu ose la faire habiter dans MA maison ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Jamais cette enfant passera pour le mien. Jamais ! »

C'était à présent Draco qui était en colère. Mais c'était une colère froide et bien plus dangereuse. Il lui lança un regard noir qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

« Gaëlle est ma fille. Elle n'aura jamais aucun rapport avec toi Cho. Et ce n'est pas une bâtarde. Je la reconnaîtrais comme étant ma fille et celle de Harry. »

Un autre coup de tonner se fit entendre. Violent encore et rapproché. L'Asiatique était blême. Son teint était devenus presque aussi livide que celui de son mari.

« Ta fille et celle de Potter.

_-_ Et oui Cho ! Harry n'est pas stérile, contrairement à toi. »

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Flash Back :

« Pas encore Harry. Pas encore. »

Le brun détourna les yeux pour fixer le mur qui se situait en face de lui. Draco fut surprit par le creux de ses joues maigres.

« J'ai eu les résultas aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je suis ici maintenant. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi me l'as-tu cachée ? »

Un rire triste et moqueur sortit de la gorge de Harry. Mais ses yeux eux ne riaient pas. Ils restaient immobiles et vides.

« Et qu'aurais-je fais ? Écrire une lettre à ton père ? Je vois le style : Cher Lucius ou cher futur grand-père de mon enfant, Je vous écris, malgré le fossé qui nous sépare, car votre fils m'a engrossé lors de notre septième année et je me retrouve enceint jusqu'au yeux. Je vous demande avec tout l'honneur que j'éprouve pour vous –c'est à dire aucun- de bien vouloir le faire savoir à votre fils. J'aurais aimé vous demander de me payer une pension pour que je puisse élever mon enfant convenablement, bien que j'aie largement assez d'argent, mais j'aurais peur que vous empoisonniez l'enveloppe ou autre chose. De plus il vous aurait été trop facile de suivre la chouette. Avec tout mon respect –c'est à dire aucun non plus- et mes sentiments dévoués –ce qu'on peu écrire comme connerie !- Harry Potter. Le pauvre serait mort d'une crise cardiaque, la perte aurait été trop dure pour nous. »

Il avait toujours un sourire moqueur collé au visage mais ses yeux restaient inexpressifs. Draco eu un sourire en coin.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton sarcasme, nous sommes fait pour nous entendre.

_-_ Pourquoi as-tu cherché à avoir la confirmation de ta paternité ? Tu le savais alors pourquoi chercher la confirmation ?

_-_ Pour être sûr.

_-_ Sûr. Toujours la sûreté, jamais la confiance. Toujours pareille. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, sangs purs toujours sûr d'eux mais jamais des autres. Vous me faites rire avec votre pouvoir. Qu'en faites-vous ? Vous baisé, torturé, tuer mais que faites-vous d'autres ? Que construisez-vous ? Rien. Tout est pour vous, rien n'est pour les autres. Tout n'est que ruine et sang. Vous vivez avec la peur que l'on se révolte. Cela va arriver un jour. Cela éclatera au moment ou vous vous y attendrait le moins. Et cela fera mal. Si mal que jamais vous ne vous en remettrez jamais. »

Le ton avait été dur et sec. Le contenu avait stupéfié Draco. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi dur pourtant il en avait entendu des discours virulents de rebelles, tant qu'il ne le contait plus. Mais celui-là était le plus violent et le plus fort. Il venait directement du cœur et du sang.

« C'est la deuxième mise en garde que je reçois aujourd'hui. Je dirais même la deuxième mise en garde que je reçois en à peine deux heures.

_-_ Les gens comprendront bientôt que leur vie vaut la liberté.

_-_ Oui mais aujourd'hui je viens te chercher. »

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna vivement vers Draco et fixa ses yeux vident dans ceux métalliques de son ancien amant.

« Comment ?

_-_ Je viens te chercher pour t'amener chez moi.

_-_ Je vais revoir Gaëlle. »

Un feu s'était allumé dans les yeux éteints.

« Oui, tu vas revoir notre fille. »

Fin du Flash Back.

à suivre …

†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†Ψ†

Voilà, voilà ! Je l'aime ce chapitre pas vous ? Héhé :D

Merci pour vos mots, ça me touche énormément :D

RARs :

**M.K.W** : Merci à toi :D Merci aussi pour ton mot sur mon blog ! ;D Bisous doux !

**Sahada** : Eh bien chacun ses goûts :) Ce n'est pas non plus mon histoire préféré mais j'y tiens énormément ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis sincèrement :D Bisous doux !

**Alinemcb54 **: Intriguant ! Héhé ! et celui-là il est quoi :D Merci pour ton mot ! Bisous doux !

**Eni** : Et oui, j'avais envi de changer un peu :D c'est réussi nan ? Mouahha ! Merci et bisous doux !

**Onarluca** : Je suis ravie que tu es aimé ! La suite est là ! Bisous Doux !

**Serpentis-draco** : Ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? ;D Héhé ! La suite est là ! Merci et bisous doux !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Je SUIS sadique ! Elle est là la suite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Merci et bisous doux :D

**Fanon** : Ma puce ! Me décidé à vous faire languir ? Moi ? Naaannn ! c'est mal me connaître ma Fanou à moi ! Mouahaha ! Les yeux bleu clair elle les tient de sa grand mère du coté de Draco ! De Narcissa quoi :D Pour les cheveux c'est ça :D Harry va resté triste encore un booonnnnn moment ! Sorry :D Merci à toi girafolle ! Bisous doux !

**Ange de un cisme** : Désolé de t'avoir démoralisé ! – Ce chapitre n'est pas gaie nan plus ! – en fait je crois pas qu'il y aura un chapitre vraiment gai mais bon ! Euh pour Harry en prison tu as la réponse ici je crois :D S'arranger ? mouais ! dans un sens… La suite est là et j'espère que cela te plaira :D Merci à toi et bisous doux !

**BadAngel666** : Pur génie ? Nan ! pas à ce point là ! (même si ça fait du bien à l'égo ! ;D) Je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant :D La suite est là ! ;D Merci et bisous doux !

**Sucubei** : Elle était si sadique que ça ma fin ? A bon ! Bref ! Tu as déjà eu ce chapitre si je me souviens bien ! je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! c'est vrai qu'en tant que Sadique tu aime les fic noirs :D Merci ma petite Sucub ! (Mouahah !) bisous doux !

**Lyly** : La suite est là ! Merci et bisous doux :D

**Satya** : Merci d'aimer et de laisser un mot :D bisous doux !

**Vif d'or** : Et oui, que fera Draco ! Mouahha ! Héhé ! elle est là la suite ! merci à toi ! bisous doux !

**Lilounatic** : Vi Gaëlle est la fille de Draco et Harry. Elle tient sa chevelure de sa grand-mère. (Lily quoi :D !) Voilà tu sais tout ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D Merci et bisous doux !

**Tatunette** : Et bien elle a l'air, en effet, de beaucoup te plaire ! ;D tu m'en vois ravie :D merci à toi et bisous doux !

**Oxaline** : Ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Draco ? La guerre tout simplement ! Sinon je suis conte que ça te plaise :D Nan, je ne m'arrête jamais ! La preuve j'ai pleins de fic sur le feu :D Merci à toi ! Bisous doux :D

**Merawen** : Draco et honte ne vont pas dans la même phrase ! Enfin si c'est Draco qui est concerné :D Tu sais, Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement comme c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Draco n'a pas vraiment la belle vie ! Tu verra ça ensuite ! C'est clair que harry a vraiment eu la vie dure ! tu aura des détailles plus tard :D merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews ! ça m'as fait chaud au cœur ! Bisous doux !

Merci à vous tous !

Un petit commentaires ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo. †


	4. NOTE AUTEUR

Oui, une note d'auteur, aussi horrible que cela parait. Je n'abandonne pas ses fictions (« **Quand on n'a que l'amour** » « **En moi** » et « **Sang et Noirceur d'Homme** ») Je les mets en pause pour des raisons expliquées sur mon Lj à cette adresse : **http / zoonnize . livejournal . com /**

_Je suis désolée de cette décision mais il vaut mieux, pour la qualité des prochains chapitres !_

**PS** : Cette note sera retirée d'ici une semaine

Zoo†


End file.
